battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth of Kyron
Greetings! Welcome to the Commonwealth! We are a Commonwealth of planetary governments located in a cavity of the Shu'clukx Arm (Norma Arm) of the Milky Way, from where our name is derived from our Original Homeworld of Kyronium. The many systems in Kyron are made of Five Major Species. We are Proud ourselves as we experience Peace and Prosperity for many Centuries Interplanetary Relations For hundreds of years, the Commonwealth did not have much foreign relations aside from civilian trade. However, recently Commonwealth has been informed of a large-scale human escape from the planet Earth, with possibilities of some Earthlings settling nearby. Because of this, the Commonwealth wishes to expand its foreign relations to fellow governments, and to the Earthlings alike. |-|Allies= *None |-|Trade Pacts= *None |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *None Government *'Current Chancellor: TBA' *'Current Elector(s): TBA' Astronomy New Kyronium = The Capital of the Commonwealth is on''' '''New Kyronium, Located on the Shu'clukx System located on the Shu'clukx Arm (Norma Arm) of the Milky way, named after the Original Kyrona Home World of Kyronium which was destroyed in an Attempt to Quarantine a Disease that Made their Hosts, Agressive and Deformed. Current Species Percentage on Planet: Kyrona 45% Sherum 15% Kendu 15% Anthora 12% Leonera 12% Earthling (Human) 1 % Kendus Prime = Homworld of the Kendu, Fourth world of the Kendu System, the Second of Inter-Planetary Government to join the Former Holy Dominions, and Co-Founder of the Commonwealth Current Species Percentage on Planet: Kendu 50% Sherum 15% Kyrona 10% Anthora 12% Leonera 12% Earthling (Human) 1 % Sheruma III = Homeworld of the Sherum, third world of the Serumai System, the Third of the Inter-Planetary Government to Join the Hold Dominions and Co-Founder of the Commonwealth Current Species Percentage on Planet: Sherum 50% Kendu 15% Kyrona 10% Anthora 12% Leonera 12% Earthling (Human) 1 % Anthor Omega = Homeworld of the Anthora, Fifth world of the Anthor System, Member of the Commonwealth Current Species Percentage on Planet: Anthora 50% Kendu 15% Kyrona 10% Sherum 12% Leonera 12% Earthling (Human) 1 % Leo II = Homeworld of the Leonera, a race of Monogender Feline-like Humanoinds, it is the 5th Planet from their Sun and the Newest Planetary Body to Join the Commonwealth Current Species Percentage on Planet: TBA Commonwealth Armed Forces The Commonwealth''' Armed Forces', also known as the CAF, is the military force of the Commonwealth. It consists of 4 branches: the Commonwealth Army, the Commonwealth Navy, Commonwealth Starfighter Corps, and the Commonwealth Planetary Milita Commonwealth Navy The '''Commonwealth Navy' is the most important arm of the CAF. Since the Commonwealth is composed of numerous planet-systems scattered around, their primary defense in space is the highest priority. The CN is quickly expanding to tend to the defense needs of the Commonwealth. Commonwealth Starfighter Corps The Commonwealth Starfighter Corps is the Aerospace Arm of the CAF, Their Primary Goal is the Defense of the Aerospace of the Planets encompassing Kyrona Space. Commonwealth Army The Commonwealth Army is the Primary Planetary Offensive and Defensive Arm of the Commonwealth Commonwealth Ground Forces Commonwealth Guard Commonwealth Special Forces Commonwealth Planetary Militia The Commonwealth Planetary Milita '''or '''Commonwealth Milita is the most Under-funded Arm of the Commonwealth, it is also the most Diverse arm of the Commonwealth, recruits coming from Species on Kyrona Controlled Space. Category:Nations/Navies Category:Natives